


Something Only You Knew

by leejinkissme



Category: K-pop, NCT (Band)
Genre: F/M, Multi, Smut, Threesome, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-13
Updated: 2018-07-13
Packaged: 2019-06-09 21:20:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15276414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leejinkissme/pseuds/leejinkissme





	1. I knew you were lying.

You rang the doorbell and patiently waited for someone to answer. “Who is it?” You heard Kun’s voice from the intercom ask which reminded you that you were still wearing your boyfriend’s cap and sunglasses to conceal your face from the lurking fans outside their dorm building. “Oh, oppa! It’s me, Yemin.” You said as you quickly removed the cap and glasses. As soon as Kun recognized you from the intercom, he immediately unlocked and opened the door for you. “Sorry, Yemin. I didn’t recognize you.” He apologized, rubbing the back of his neck and you smiled at him. “It’s fine, oppa. No worries.” You replied and as soon as you entered their place, you heard Lucas shout your name. “Noona is here! Jungwoo hyung!” He called your boyfriend as he ran towards you, enveloping you in a tight hug. “Noona! I missed you!” He squealed, making you laugh at his enthusiasm as you hug him back. “I missed you too, Lucas. Now, let me see my boyfriend.” You said, breaking the hug and handing him a paper bag filled with snacks you bought at the convenience store on the way to their dorm which he happily took from you. You saw him check the contents and he howled when he saw you got his favorite soda.

You made your way further into their dorm and you saw Jungwoo emerge from the hallway. “Hey, you.” He greeted you softly with a smile. “Hey.” You smiled, hugging him and burying your face on his shoulder, inhaling his natural scent which you love. He wrapped his arms around you and he kissed the top of your head. “Missed me?” He asked you, playing with your hair. You hummed and nodded, briefly tightening the hug before looking up at him and going on your tiptoes to plant a quick kiss on his cheek then he returned on your lips, making you smile and blush.

“Okay, I love you guys but can you not rub in the fact that Kun hyung and I are two very lonely single men?” Lucas interrupted your moment, making you and Jungwoo groan and roll your eyes. “Fine. Sorry, Lucas.” You throw your hands up in defeat and backed away from Jungwoo. Lucas laughed and gave you a kiss on your temple before making his way to the couch with the soda you bought for him in his hand.

“Ten just texted and he said they’ll be here in a few.” Kun announced while opening one of the bags of chips that you brought and pouring the contents out in a big bowl. You looked at Jungwoo and told him that you’ll go check on Kun and see if he needs help with anything and he nodded, telling you he’ll just be with Lucas on the couch.

You made your way to the kitchen and stood beside Kun. “Need help preparing anything else?” You inquired and he smiled at you. “You can put this bowl of chips on the living room table along with these.” He said, handing you four bottles of soju and a bottle of soda. “Can you hold all of these?” He asked you and you nodded. “Okay. I’ll go get the glasses and join you guys in the living room.” He smiled at you before turning around to grab a few glasses from a cupboard.

Jungwoo saw you walking towards their direction, struggling to hold everything at once. He quickly stood up and took the bowl of chips and two bottles of soju from you. You thanked him and you both placed everything down on the table before turning around just in time to see Kun, also struggling with a bunch of glasses, coming your way. You were about to help him when the doorbell rang. “I’ll get the door. Jungwoo, go help Kun oppa.” You told Jungwoo and he nodded, walking towards his hyung.

The doorbell rang again and you yelled. “Coming!” Glancing at the intercom, you saw Johnny’s face and Ten popped out from behind him. “Yemin-ah! Open the door!” You heard Doyoung whine and you jerked the door open. “So impatient.” You muttered under your breath, rolling your eyes. “Well, hello to you too, slow poke.” Doyoung said, waving at you from behind Johnny. “I haven’t seen you in a while, Yemin.” Johnny said, hugging you. “You lost weight!” He broke the hug and looked at you up and down. “Yeah, you did. Have you been eating well?” Taeyong asked you after giving you a peck on your head. “Sometimes.” You answered with an awkward smile. “Aigoo, Yemin-ah. Good thing we brought home-cooked food, made by yours truly.” Jaehyun said, smiling, showing his cute dimples as he handed you a plastic bag with food containers in it. “Thanks, oppa.” You said as you invited them inside. “They’re in the living room already. Let me just prepare these in the kitchen.” You told them and they all nodded while removing their shoes by the entrance. They all made their way to where the others are and you heard them say their hellos to each other, except for Ten.

Instead of going straight to where the others are, Ten decided to come and help you in the kitchen. “Hey, Yemin. Need help?” Ten asked, leaning on the counter. “Maybe grab some plates for these. I think they’re in that cupboard.” You replied, pointing to one. Ten nodded and checked the said cupboard but there were no plates, nor bowls in sight. Just a bunch of cereal boxes and various snacks. He then moved on to check a few more cupboards until he finally found it. “Okay, I found them but we have a problem.” He said and you looked at him, his hands on his hips, looking up. Following his line of sight, you saw the cupboard filled with plates. “We’re both not tall enough…” You mumbled and Ten uttered a ‘yep’, making both of you laugh.

“Johnny hyung!” Ten shouted, trying to suppress his giggles. “What?” You heard him answer as he made his way to the kitchen. He stopped by the doorway and looked at your laughing figures with a confused look on his face. “Okay, what did I miss?” He asked, his eyebrows furrowed. You gestured to you and Ten and managed to say “too short” in between fits of giggles with him and you pointed at the cupboard and wheezed out a “too high”, making Johnny giggle. “You guys are too cute. And short.” He said as he entered the kitchen. “How many plates?” He asked, his hand resting on the edge of the cupboard. “Okay, we know you’re tall and we’re not but can you not rub it in?” Ten whined, playfully hitting Johnny’s arm. “Three big plates and one small plate.” You answered Johnny’s question then he handed you the plates you needed. “Thanks, daddy long legs.” You thanked him and quickly went back to preparing the food.

 

* * *

 

 

Downing your seventh shot, you were starting to feel a little light headed. You’re a heavy drinker so seven shots of soju are not much to you. Some of the guys were a little tipsy already, you can tell, but not drunk… yet. One of those tipsy boys is your boyfriend who’s currently resting his head on your shoulder, his arm wrapped around your waist, his thumb drawing circles on your thigh.

“Yeah, I know. I’m still working on mine, okay?” Johnny said. The boys were talking about abs and fan service and stuff. “I heard Jungwoo’s got great abs hidden under that sweatshirt.” Jaehyun said, pointing at Jungwoo. “What? No way. He’s too soft to have great abs.” Doyoung scoffed then downed another shot of soju, his nose scrunching up afterwards. “Yuta hyung said he saw it.” Jaehyun argued then he looked at you. “Is it true, Yemin?” He asked. You looked at Jungwoo who was also looking at you expectantly. “I don’t know. I haven’t seen it.” You lied. You actually knew that he does, indeed, have an amazing set of abs. You’ve seen it from the countless times you guys had sex but no one knows about that. “Aye, you lyin’.” Ten teased you, then Johnny, along with Jaehyun joined him.

“You can’t not have had sex yet. You’ve been dating for a while already.” Taeyong joined in, placing down his glass on the table. “I’ve never even seen him topless yet and you’re already talking about sex?” You laughed at Taeyong’s remark. “I mean, look at how touchy he is with you! I’m sure you’ve had sex already.” He countered as he poured himself another shot. “So does that mean you’ve all had sex with him since he’s also touchy with you, guys?” You asked, raising your eyebrow at them. “Maybe.” Lucas answered nonchalantly, making everyone erupt in laughter, except for Jungwoo. “Hey, I’d never!” Jungwoo pouted and playfully pushed Lucas away from him. “I’m kidding! I’m kidding!” Lucas said, laughing as he tried to defend himself from Jungwoo. “See? so pure and innocent! How can I possibly think about sex with this baby?” You cooed and you felt Jungwoo glare at you. “Oh no, Jungwoo will never get laid then.” Doyoung mocked your boyfriend and everyone laughed. “What a waste of that fine ass.” Ten said, winking at you. You felt your face heat up because of his comment and Jungwoo saw your face blush, instantly sobering him up. You grabbed the bottle of soju and poured some on your glass, quickly drinking it in one go.

“Why are you blushing at his comment, Yemin?” Jungwoo whispered to your ear, his voice low and his hot breath against your ear sending shivers down your spine. His hand crept to your inner thigh, then slowly made its way up stopping by the edge of your short skirt. You froze, biting your lip, trying not to make a sound. Seeing you like this made him smirk. “Don’t make a sound.” He whispered before looking back at the others with his innocent face like there’s nothing happening under the table. You scoffed, rolling your eyes as you reach for the bottle of soju once more. As your glass filled up with the clear liquid, Jungwoo’s hand also made its way further up your skirt, stopping by the hem of your lace panties, playing with it, his fingers threatening to enter.

You felt you core moisten and all you wanted was his fingers on your clit right now. You closed your eyes and gulped, forgetting about the soju you’re pouring. “Yemin!” Your eyes snapped open just in time to see the alcohol spill and Jaehyun swiftly grabbing the bottle from your hand. Jungwoo snickered for a second, knowing that he did that to you, then quickly regained his composure. “We finally got noona drunk!” Lucas cheered and so did the rest. “No, I’m not. I just got something in my eye. A dust or something.” You said, rubbing your eye with your knuckle. “Are you sure you’re fine, Yemin?” Kun asked, concerned. “Yeah, oppa. I’m good.” You reassured him with a smile.

The drinking and chatting continued and so did Jungwoo’s teasing. Jungwoo laughed at something Kun said but you were too busy being frustrated to hear it. His fingers slowly glided up and down your clothed slit, just hard enough for you to feel but not enough to satisfy your needs. You rested your head on Jungwoo’s shoulder and purred. “Jungwoo, please.” He looked at you with a questioning look. “Yes, baby?” He asked, innocently smiling at you. “Touch me, please.” You quietly breathed out. You groaned in frustration when he just smirked at you and returned to the conversation at the table. You tried to buck your hips forward but Jungwoo retracted his hand and glared at you when you did, earning him an apology from you. He smiled at this and his hand returned to what it was doing earlier.

Your panties are now soaking wet and you want to feel him inside of you but you can’t do anything. Frustrated and annoyed, you grabbed the bottle of soju and took a swig. The others watched you in surprise as you gulped almost half of the bottle already when Jungwoo’s hand hastily made its way in your panties and entered you without a warning. If you weren’t drinking, they most likely would’ve head you moan but instead, you choked on the alcohol. “Baby, are you okay?” he asked you with a gentle and concerned voice. Everyone’s eyes were on you as you harshly coughed so you gave them a thumbs up. “Slow down, Yemin. No one’s gonna steal all these alcohols from you.” Kun chuckled as he placed a new bottle of soju in front of you.

Upon noticing that everyone’s eyes were on you, Jungwoo decided to make your life harder by adding another finger in and picking up the pace of his fingers’ thrusting. You held back a moan as he hit your g-spot but the change in your breathing didn’t go unnoticed by Jungwoo. He knew he was hitting it and that it’s driving you crazy. “Let’s get her drunk then!” Ten said, opening another bottle of soju. The cap flew up and landed somewhere on the floor. You were so busy finishing the previous bottle of soju as an attempt to suppress your whimpers, you didn’t see Ten look for the bottle cap under the table until you placed the now empty bottle down on the table and Ten also sat back up with the cap in his hand. _‘Fuck. Did he see?'_  you thought to yourself as you examined his face, looking for a hint if he saw Jungwoo fingering you under the table. “Why are you staring at me like I’m a ghost or something?” He asked, looking at you weirdly. You let out a sigh of relief, confirming that he didn’t see anything. “Oops. Sorry, I didn’t mean to look at you like that.” You nervously laughed then Ten let it go.

Jungwoo picked up his pace once again, hitting your g-spot repeatedly, inching you closer and closer to your orgasm. You tried to distract yourself by attempting to listen to what Taeyong was saying and by watching Ten fill up everyone’s glasses but you’re failing miserably. You feel the familiar heat forming on your stomach, making you clutch at Jungwoo’s sweatshirt and he took that as a sign that you were close but he didn’t bother looking at you. He just continued talking with the others as he finger fucks you.

Not being able to hold it in anymore, you buried your face on the crook of his neck and let out a muffled moan as you came on his fingers. Jungwoo looked at you and whispered to your ear. “Did that feel good, baby?” and you swear you can hear his smirk. “Amazing.” You whispered back to him, panting a little. His removed his fingers, leaving you feeling empty. Now, you want his cock inside of you. “Jungwoo.” You purred and he got the message that you wanted more than just a finger fuck. “I know, baby. We will, later.” He said before excusing himself to go to the bathroom, probably to suck your juices off his fingers and wash his hands afterwards.

As soon as Jungwoo returned to his seat, Lucas raised his glass, prompting the rest of you to do the same. “Drink up, bitches!” he shouted and everyone emptied their glasses in a flash. More stories, shots, and laughter were shared and you watched as everyone slowly get drunker and drunker. Lucas was still blabbering but his words were now unintelligible. Johnny is already passed out and Ten is hysterically laughing at Johnny’s sleeping body sprawled on the floor. Kun was on the verge of getting drunk but he knew to stop already. You, Jungwoo, and Jaehyun, being the only ones still in your right minds, decided to help Kun clean up. Kun went to get sleeping mats, pillows and blankets while you gathered bottles as Jungwoo took the dirty dishes to the kitchen, and Jaehyun dragged Johnny to the couch.

 

* * *

 

 

You plopped on Jungwoo’s bed as he and Kun carried a passed out Lucas, throwing him on his bed. After Kun tucked him in, he gave you and Jungwoo a stern look. “I know you said you never had and probably never will have sex but I’m still gonna warn you.” He pointing at you and Jungwoo. “Don’t do anything stupid tonight. Just go to sleep, okay?” He said and you both nodded, giving him a reassuring smile. He bid you goodnight and left the room, and as soon as the door closed behind him, Jungwoo looked at you, eyes filled with lust and desire. You sat up, watching him slowly make his way towards you, his hand untying the knot on his sweatpants.

“Jungwoo, what about Lucas?” You glanced at the passed out body across the room, then looked back up to Jungwoo whose crotch is right in front of your face. “Don’t worry. Nothing can wake him up when he’s drunk.” He said, removing his sweatshirt and dropping it to the ground.

He grabbed a fistful of your hair, yanking it down to make you look up at his face which is only a few centimeters away from yours. “You think I’m innocent?” You can smell the alcohol from his breath but you didn’t mind. “You don't think I'm capable of having sex with you?” His face inched closer, his lips barely touching yours. “Let me prove you wrong, baby girl.” He growled as he crashed his lips onto yours, roughly kissing you. Wrapping your arms around his neck, you pulled him closer until your back hit the bed and he is now hovering over you on his fours, still not breaking the heated kiss. You let your hands travel around his body, your fingertips tracing the outline of his deliciously toned abs. He bit your bottom lip as he grinded his thigh on your pussy, making you moan.

Jungwoo took that opportunity to push his tongue in your mouth, hastily exploring it. Your tongues battled for dominance but with your breath gradually fading, you’re losing. “Jungwoo.” You breathed out, making him break the kiss but only to attach his lips onto your jaw, leaving sloppy and wet kisses as he slowly went lower and lower to your collar bones. Still trying to catch your breath, Jungwoo harshly sucked your sweet spot on your neck which will surely leave a purple mark, making you moan his name. Upon hearing this, you felt him smirk against your skin. He suddenly got up, leaving you wanting more. You looked at him, confused until he grabbed your hand, pulling you up to your feet and him, taking your place on the bed. Still confused, you see him sitting there with his hands pressing the bed behind him, a smirk on his face. “Strip for me.” He commanded, his voice seductively low.

This was new to you but you gave it a try anyway because you just desperately want him to fuck your brains out. Swaying your hips from side to side, you looked at him with sultry eyes, biting your lips as you slowly remove your sweater, throwing it in the air and not caring as to where it went. Jungwoo licked his lips, taking in the sight of your body swaying sexily for him. You turned around and pulled your skirt down slowly, revealing your black lace panties that’s barely covering your ass. Letting your skirt drop to the floor, you bend down to give him an amazing view of your behind before whipping your head back up with your hands grazing the soft skin of your legs, then your thighs, then your ass, giving it a quick squeeze which you knew Jungwoo loved seeing. You turned around again, facing him as you trailed your hands from your waist to your breasts, your fingers tracing the edge of your matching black lace bra then you swiftly took it off. “Like what you see?” You asked, batting your eyelashes at him. “A lot.” He answered, his hand adjusting his raging boner. “Come here.” He ordered, gesturing for you to get on the bed as he stood up to give you space and to remove his sweatpants and undergarment in a flash.

Crawling on the bed, you felt Jungwoo’s hand harshly grab your waist. “Stop right there, Yemin.” He said as his hand slowly snaked to your ass, giving it a tight squeeze. “You know…” he leaned closer to you until his bare chest was almost touching your back, his hand slowly pulling your soaked panties down. “I saw you blush at Ten hyung’s comment earlier.” He growled, his breath tickling the back of your ear. “Why did you blush, Yemin? Did you want him to have a taste of this…” he paused and stood back up only to spank your butt cheek harshly. “…fine ass?” he hissed. Your ass stung and a red hand print is starting to form but you loved the pain. You love it when he’s rough and when he dominates you that’s why you’ve decided to provoke him. “Maybe I do, Jungwoo. He seems like a guy who’s as great as you are in bed, if not better.” You looked behind you just to see Jungwoo’s expression darken.

“You are a particular kind of slut.” He muttered under his breath before grabbing a handful of your hair and pulling it, making you slam onto his chest. “You just made me mad, Yemin. And you know what happens when I’m mad?” he gnarled and you nodded. ‘ _No foreplay, rough sex._ ’ You thought. And as if he read your mind, “Damn right, Yemin! No foreplay, rough sex.” He roared, throwing your head back onto the bed. “Ass up, princess.” He sung, pressing your head deeper into the soft mattress as he positions himself behind you, the tip of his throbbing cock ghosting over your entrance.

Thank God, you were already wet because Jungwoo rammed his dick inside of you without any warning, resulting a loud moan from the both of you which surprisingly didn’t wake Lucas up. “Fuck, babe. You’re so tight.” Jungwoo grumbled as he repeatedly thrusted in and out of you, causing your eyes to roll to the back of your head due to the immense pleasure you’re currently feeling. His hand is on your hip, gripping you tightly, his fingernails leaving red crescent marks while the other hand is tangled in your hair, which he yanked back harshly, lifting your head up from the bed, making you gasp at the sudden action. You felt his body rest on your back and he nibbled your earlobe. “Is this how you want Ten hyung to have you, princess?” he whispered, his hand leaving your hip, moving to your breast. Squeezing your nipple, making you feel euphoric. You tried to move back to meet his thrusts but Jungwoo gave your hair an abrupt tug as he pulled out of you, leaving you wanting for more. “Answer me, princess and I might just let hyung fuck you the way you want him to.” He hummed but you were afraid to answer him because saying yes might cause serious problems to your wonderful relationship with Jungwoo, but saying no makes you a big fat liar.

Jungwoo grew impatient. He stood up, pulling you along with him so you are now kneeling on the bed, your head thrown on his shoulder, his hand which was just playing with your breast is now on your neck, choking you. “Speak up!” he barked, making you flinch. “Y-yes.” You choked out. “Yes, what?” he asked. “I want him to fuck me just like that, Jungwoo.”

Jungwoo harshly pushed you back on the bed. You flipped on your back to check his expression, if he was mad but it surprised you to see him lustfully smirking at you as he crawled on top of you. “You’re not mad?” You asked, gently caressing his cheek but he grabbed your wrist and slammed it on the bed. “Oh, I’m mad, alright.” He said, his smirk still existent. “But I sure do want to see that sight.” He licked his lips then said, “but not tonight. Because tonight, you’re mine.” Then his lips crashed onto yours, kissing you hungrily like an animal. Licking and biting, asking for entrance which you gladly gave him. You felt his member against your heated core. Wanting him inside, you moaned against the kiss. “Jungwoo, please.” And he knew exactly what you were begging for so he rammed his dick once again, without any warning. As soon as you let out an audible gasp of satisfaction, Jungwoo choked you, cutting out your oxygen short and you loved it. “Faster.” You managed to say and he let out a dark chuckle. “Think you can just boss me around, Yemin? Think again.” He hissed, giving you long but hard thrusts instead.

Noticing that you were reaching your breath play limit, Jungwoo removed his hand from your neck to let you breathe but that was quickly replaced by his mouth, sloppily kissing and sucking your neck, leaving more marks. He grabbed your leg and placed it on his shoulder, allowing him to reach deeper into you which also made you lightheaded because of how good it feels. “Fuck, Jungwoo! Yes! Right there!” You screamed as he hit a certain spot that instantly made you close to your orgasm. You held onto his back and your wrapped your legs around him, pulling him closer to you as he started to lose his momentum.

His thrusts became sloppier and faster, and both of you becoming a couple of moaning messes as he kept hitting that spot, your fingernails dug onto his back making Jungwoo throw his head back, loving the stinging pain you’re doing to him along with his member sliding in and out of your wet and heated pussy. You felt the familiar knot quickly forming in your stomach and you knew you were about to reach your climax. “Jungwoo, I’m so close.” You cried out. “Then cum for me, baby.” He growled making you cum, and as you throbbed around his cock, he soon released his seed inside of you. You both rode your highs out before he pulled out of you and dropped beside you on the bed, panting.

“You really like provoking me for rough sex, don’t you?” He asked, chuckling softly. He was back to his cute and soft self. “You know you can just ask me to be rough if you wanted to, right?” He faced you, resting his head on his palm, propping himself up with his elbow. You looked at him and smiled. “I know but I like it better when you’re enraged.” You giggled and he smiled at you softly, tucking a strand of your hair behind your ear. “Did I go overboard and hurt you at any point?” He asked and you shook your head.

“Although, about the thing with Ten…” you started and you bit your lip, nervous to ask about it but he just chuckled. “Don’t worry about it. Maybe it’s time to broaden our kinks again?” He grinned and winked at you, earning him a playful push from you. “You are so weird, Zeus.” You laughed, standing up to look for your discarded clothes, Jungwoo did the same. Upon finding your bra, you covered your mouth to stifle a laugh. “Jungwoo! My bra is on Lucas’ face and he’s hugging it. Help me.” You giggled softly and Jungwoo just snatched it from Lucas’ hand which made him stir a little but he immediately falls back asleep. You sighed in relief and Jungwoo laughed at your reaction. “You could’ve woken him up and we’re both still very naked!” You hissed. “I told you, he’s a heavy sleeper when he’s drunk.” He nonchalantly replied as you both got dressed so you both can go to the bathroom to wash up before sleeping.

 

* * *

 

 

You woke up to the sound of someone groaning which was followed by a loud thud. You slowly sat up and squinted to look behind your boyfriend to see Lucas sprawled on the floor across the room. “You okay, Lucas?” Your asked him with a croaked voice as you rubbed your eyes. “I will never try to get you drunk again.” He said, as he slowly got up off the floor. “Actually, I think I’ll never drink again.” He corrected himself as he stretched, yawning loudly. “That’s what everyone always says.” You both chuckled softly before Lucas excused himself to go freshen up and grab a cup of coffee to cure his hangover.

You lay back down and looked at your peacefully sleeping boyfriend’s face. Brushing his bangs away from his eyes so you can see his long eyelashes, your fingertips automatically touching them softly. From there, you lightly traced the bridge of his nose then tapping the tip causing it to twitch. You quickly retracted your hand and held your breath, as he slowly woke up from his slumber. His eyes fluttered open, meeting yours. You smiled nervously and apologized for waking him up but he just gave you a soft kiss in return. “It’s okay. I like waking up next to you.” He smiled and pulled you closer to him, making you blush. He nestled his face to your chest and he hummed in content. “You’re so warm. Can we stay like this longer?” He asked, his voice a little muffled but it was comprehensible enough. You played with his hair and gave him a kiss on the top of his head as an answer and you felt him smile.

The hug was really comfortable that you were slowly drifting to sleep when Kun barged in the room with Johnny and Ten. “Breakfast is ready, lovebirds. Get up!” Ten howled, instantly waking you up. Johnny grabbed Jungwoo’s foot and dragged him out of the bed. “Hyung! I get it! I’m up!” He whined and Johnny let him stand up and Kun led them out of the room leaving you with Ten who’s offering his hand to you. You smiled at him and took it then he helped you get up. “What’s for breakfast?” You asked him as you both made your way out of the room. “Spam and eggs.” He lazily answered and you hummed.

Everyone’s already seated around the dining table, some of the guys were drinking coffee and they look like they have the worst hangover of the history, and some were waiting for you to sit so they can wolf down the food that’s served on the table. Ten helped you to your seat and leaned closer to your ear. “I knew you were lying, Yemin.” He whispered before walking towards the seat across you. Your eyes were already opened wide then your jaw dropped when Ten tapped the table twice and held two fingers up. You glanced at Jungwoo who was talking to Lucas, oblivious to what’s happening between you and his hyung right now, then you looked back at Ten who just gave you a wink as he sat down in front of you.


	2. Getting a piece of that fine ass.

Sitting on the living room floor, furiously typing on your laptop with your eyebrows furrowed, Jungwoo gave your shoulders a light squeeze. “Babe, take a break first, yeah?” He asked softly but maybe it was too soft because you didn’t respond. “Babe?” He asked again, his voice slightly louder, but all he heard was the cackling of your keyboard. “Yemin!” He shook you and you finally stopped typing. “Yes, sweetie?” You turn around to look at him pouting at you. “You’ve been ignoring me.” He huffed. You got off the floor to sit beside him on the couch and wrap your arms around him, gently resting your chin on his shoulder. “I’m sorry, Zeus. I’m just really stressed because this paper is due this Friday.” You explained. “But babe, it’s only Tuesday.” He said, showing you his phone with the two of you as his wallpaper, making you smile. “But I need to have at least 25 pages. I still have 12 pages to go.” You sighed, pulling him closer to you and closing your eyes. “That’s why I told you to take a break first.” He murmured. You nodded and hummed in reply.

Jungwoo gently removed your arms around him and he scooted to the end of the couch. “Here, use my lap as your pillow. Take a short nap.” He suggested, giving you his ever so angelic smile, making you blush. You settle on his lap and stretch on the couch. “We’ve been dating for almost a year now and you still blush at my smiles. You’re so cute!” He commented, chuckling softly as he brushes your hair away from your eyes. You looked at him and puckered your lips, asking for a kiss, which he happily gave you. He struggled to bend like that so you met him halfway, raising your head a little, meeting his soft lips.

What started as an innocent kiss, ended up with you grabbing a handful of his soft hair, and him groping your ass. You bit his lip, making him moan softly. “Bedroom.” You moaned against the kiss, and you felt him smile. “No.” He gave you one last peck before breaking the kiss to help you sit up so that you can have a much more comfortable make out position. “But Ten is just in Kun’s room, waiting for him to come home because he said Kun has something to discuss with him.” You whispered, glancing at the hallway where the bedrooms are. “Even better.” He murmured to your neck, his breath tickling you a little. You noticed the slight change in his voice. It was lower than usual. “Oh my god, Jungwoo. You can’t be serious about letting Ten fuck me, are you?” You ask, getting ahold of Jungwoo’s arms and gently pushing him away from your neck so you can see his face. He raised an eyebrow at you. “Okay, then tell me straight up that you don’t want to have a threesome with him.” He said, placing his elbow on the backrest of the couch and resting his temple on his knuckles. He watched you with a grin on his face, knowing that you can’t say it.

“I fucking hate you.” You hissed as you crashed your lips against his, tugging on his collar to draw him closer to you as you slowly lie back down. His lips curled into a smile and his hands started to feel you up under your shirt, eventually finding the back of your bra and quickly unclasping it with one hand.  You broke the kiss, moving on to nibble on his earlobe, making him throw his head back, giving you access to his neck. You bit and sucked, leaving a trail of small dark marks on his neck as you went lower and lower, stopping by his collarbone. “Your shirt is on the way, Jungwoo.” You growled. You rarely growled so hearing you do that aroused Jungwoo a lot, and it showed. His breath hitched, his eyes practically undressing and ravaging you right now. Gone was the pure and soft Jungwoo that the world knows. He is now a sex god. Your god. Your Zeus.

Jungwoo sat back up to remove his shirt, revealing his amazing set of abs. You licked your lips, taking in the sight of your gorgeous boyfriend, who is positioned between your legs, looking down at you, topless and his sweat pants hanging dangerously low. “You can’t be the only one admiring the view, Yeminn.” Jungwoo chuckled darkly as he ripped your shirt open, surprising you. “Jungwoo! This shirt is expensive!” You blurted as you sat up a little to look at the damage he’s done but Jungwoo just slid the now ruined shirt off your shoulders then carrying on to removing your bra. “I can buy you ten of those.” He said, pushing you back to the couch. The ruined shirt was quickly forgotten as soon as youe eyes landed on his body in front of you. His hands rested on your hips as he just looked at you. “You are so beautiful, Yemin.” He remarked, admiring your body. “And you’re gorgeous, Jungwoo.” You replied, lightly tracing the outlines of his abs until your fingertips ended up on the waistband of his sweatpants. You saw a tent slowly form and you looked up at him, asking for permission to remove his pants, along with his boxers, and he nodded.

You carefully pulled his pants and boxers down and his semi hard cock sprung out. He watched you wrap your hand around his dick and start pumping, slowly making him harder every second. His hand snaked to your breast, massaging it. You bite your lip as you watched Jungwoo enjoy what you’re doing. His head thrown back, eyes closed. An idea crossed your mind so you stopped pumping, then proceeded on getting off the couch. “What do you think you’re doing?” Jungwoo’s eyes followed you as you kneeled before the couch. “Just something that popped in my mind. Now sit.” You commanded him and he was taken aback. He was always the one doing the ordering around, and you doing it to him infuriated him. As soon as he sat down comfortably, you reached for his cock but Jungwoo quickly grabbed your wrist. You looked at him, confused. “Use your mouth. Put your hands on your back.” He said, shoving your hand away. You put your hands behind you and you started working on his member.

You gave him a long lick starting from his balls going up to the tip of his cock, as you look into his eyes. You take the head of his cock in your mouth, swirling your tongue around, without breaking eye contact. “Fuck.” He hissed, biting his lip. You smirked as you took he rest of his shaft in your mouth, bobbing your head up and down. His hand found its way into your hair, grabbing ahold of it, keeping it out of your face so he can watch your lips glide up and down his long cock.

“What the fuck?” You heard a voice from behind you. Ten. You tried to get up to look at Ten and explain but Jungwoo held your head in place, pushing your head further, forcing you to continue sucking him. You looked at him and saw a smirk on his face as he stared Ten down. “I, uhh, I’ll just pretend I didn’t see anything.” Ten stammered and he turned around to return to Kun’s room. “Ten.” Jungwoo called, his voice eerily stern, making Ten look back, surprised. He has never seen nor heard Jungwoo like this before.

Jungwoo told him to come closer, and he slowly walked towards us. While waiting for Ten, Jungwoo pushed your head further to his dick, causing you to gag as it hit the back of your throat. You continued deep throating him despite the gagging. From the corner of your eyes, you saw Ten’s feet stop beside you. Jungwoo pulled you by your hair, releasing his cock from your mouth, then he stood up. “Remove your shorts and panties, Yemin. Then, I want you to sit on the couch.” He instructed as he walked, stopping behind Ten and leaning close to his ear, whispering for him to watch you and not take his eyes off of you. Ten gulped not just because he has to watch you get naked in front of him, but also because of the sudden authority Jungwoo has over him.

You stood up and pulled your shorts down with your panties, bending over to give the two men behind you an amazing view of your ass. Kicking your clothes to the side, you faced Ten, giving him a wink before taking a seat on the couch. A blush crept on Ten’s cheeks. “How come he’s still fully clothed, Jungwoo?” you asked him, without removing your sultry gaze at Ten. Jungwoo laughed, his voice deep, making Ten’s knees weak as he felt the younger male’s breath behind his ear. “We’ll get there, baby. Patience.” He hummed.

His hands snaked around Ten’s waist and he stopped by his belt. “Touch yourself, Yemin. Give us a little show.” Jungwoo looked at you under his lashes, his lips extremely close to Ten’s neck. You cocked an eyebrow at him. “Not until you give me one too.” You replied, smirking at him. Jungwoo hummed, “I like that.” He said as he hastily flicked Ten’s earlobe with his tongue. Ten’s breath hitched, his eyes automatically closing. His reaction didn’t go unnoticed by Jungwoo, who deeply chuckled. He unbuttoned Ten’s shirt painfully slow while he plants soft kisses on his neck, making him throw his head back on Jungwoo's shoulder. You spread your legs and traced your slit. “Ten.” You moaned, making him open his eyes and look at you. “Eyes on me, honey.” You smiled, biting your lip as you rubbed your clit for him and eventually fingering yourself.

With Ten’s shirt now on the floor, you admired his abs. It may not be as good as Jungwoo’s but it sure is nice to look at. Jungwoo is now harshly sucking and grazing his teeth against Ten’s neck, also groping his crotch over his pants. Seeing how Ten is struggling to watch you while Jungwoo does all that to him, you decided to help. You stood up and walked towards him, sucking on your finger that’s been soaked with your juices. “Taste me, Ten.” You purred before crashing your lips onto his. Ten moaned at the sudden contact, kissing you back, sucking the juices left on your lips, tasting you.

His hands automatically grabbed your butt cheeks, giving them a tight squeeze. Jungwoo finally chose to end Ten’s misery by unbuckling his belt and undoing his pants. Ten’s member lightly hit your tummy when Jungwoo pulled his pants and boxers down. He grabbed a handful of Ten’s hair, pulling him away from you, breaking the kiss and leaving you wanting more. He let go of Ten’s hair just to pull him in by his nape for a heated kiss. You touched yourself, watching them bite and tug on each other’s lips, fighting for dominance.

Jungwoo broke the kiss and looked at you. “Kneel on the couch and bend over, babe.” He instructed and you immediately obeyed as he walked towards your direction, he then takes a seat on the end of the couch, watching you kneel and bend, resting your forearms on the backrest of the couch, giving Ten a nice view of your ass once again. Ten just stood there, ogling your very exposed behind, making Jungwoo chuckle.

“Well? My girlfriend is waiting, Ten.” He sung, cocking his head to the side. “You’re letting me fuck her?” He cautiously asked and Jungwoo nodded in reply. “Any way you want. Though I’d suggest you be rough on her. She loves that.” He looked at you and winked, making you even wetter. “Alright then.” Ten said, as he approached you. “Just don’t hesitate to tell me if I’m being too rough.” He told you and you nodded, licking your lips as you anticipate his next move.

The tip of his cock poked your entrance, making you sigh in pleasure. You wanted to be fucked already, and you want it bad. Ten slid his finger along your slit, starting from your clit. “You’re so wet already, Yemin. Have you been waiting for this?” He asked. “Just fuck me, Ten!” You cried out, and Ten harshly slapped your butt cheek, squeezing it hard after. “You don’t get to order me around either, Yemin!” He roared, and that turned you on so much, you’re practically dripping now. “I’m sorry.” You mumbled, earning you yet another equally harsh slap, but on the other cheek this time. “That’s sir for you, Yemin.” He corrected you and you apologized again, making sure you called him sir. You glanced at a smirking Jungwoo who’s slowly pumping himself as he watches you being dominated by Ten.

Ten rubbed your clit, inserting a finger not long after. Every pump sent shivers up and down your spine. You close your eyes and throw your head back. “Sir, please, please, please just fuck me.” You begged and he slid his finger out of you. “How do you want me to fuck you, baby girl?” Ten’s torso rested on your back, his hand sneaked its way back to your clit, furiously rubbing it, making you squirm under his touch. “Fuck me senseless, sir.” You whisper. “Please.” You added and he chuckled. Positioning his member to your entrance, you prepared yourself, expecting him to just ram it inside of you but you were taken by surprise when he slid his dick inside of you torturously slow.

“For the love of God, Ten! Just give it to me!” You growled, making him grab your hair and harshly pull it as he brutally slammed his dick into you. He was supposed to scold you but the way your pussy hugged his shaft was glorious, making him moan out loud instead. He grabbed your hip so that he can roughly thrust in and out of you with a steady pace.

A string of obscenities and moans left your lips every time he thrusts back into you, hitting that spot that makes you weak. You felt your high coming and you asked Ten to choke you and he obliged. “Fuck, you’re so hot, Yemin.” he grunted as his hands wrapped around your neck, holding it tight. His thrusts became faster and harder, and soon enough, you came. Your knees were weak and your legs are shaking. The only thing keeping you in that position was Ten. He thrusted into you a few more times before immediately pulling out to release his hot seed on your back.

He kissed your shoulder and whispered, “fuck, that was incredible. I hope I didn’t hurt you.” You gave him a weak smile. “You didn’t. You did great, Ten.” You assured him and he let go of you, plopping on the other end of the couch. Your legs collapsed but Jungwoo caught you. “We’re not yet done, princess.” He sung to your ear, giving you a bunch of soft kisses starting from your jaw to your lips. “Ride me.” He said as he positioned himself between your legs.

“Jungwoo, my legs are too weak.” You complained and Jungwoo looked at you, concerned. “Do you still want to do it? Because we can stop if you want to rest.” He looked into your eyes and caressed your cheek. “I still want to do it but I don’t think I’d be able to ride you properly.” You explain, resting your forehead against his. “It’s alright. I can do all the moving.” He smiled and so did you. “Well then. Fuck me harder than Ten did, babe.” You breathed out and Jungwoo’s lustful self is back. “Anything for you, princess.” He said as he ruthlessly thrusted in and out of you, not even giving you time to adjust and process what’s happening.

He grabbed and massaged your ass, guiding you up and down his shaft. “I can’t believe you’re ignoring that beautiful set of breasts in front of you, Jungwoo. I’m disappointed.” Ten commented, reaching out to pinch and pull your nipple. “Bite and suck her nipples, Jungwoo.” Ten said with authority and Jungwoo followed suit. He bit and sucked, hard. On your chest, around your breasts, your nipples. Not leaving anything unmarked.

He pulled you by your nape to give you a passionate kiss, muffling your screams and moans. “I’m close, baby.” He grunted against the kiss and you tried to tell him you’re also about to cum but you only managed to let out a whimper. Jungwoo started to thrust you like crazy, losing his tempo and sending you to overdrive. You both broke the kiss to throw your heads back, eyes rolling to the back of your heads. You scream each other’s names, along with some curses under your breaths, over and over until you both reach your orgasms. You planted a kiss on his forehead, then on his nose, and ultimately on his lips. Jungwoo pulled out of you and helped you sit between him and Ten on the couch.

“Well that was wonderful.” Jungwoo commented, panting, still trying to catch his breath. “And tiring.” You added as you rest your head on the back of the couch. “Cleaning the couch will be a bitch. I’m glad I don’t live here.” Ten stood up, laughing. “Come on. Let’s wash up before Kun gets back.” He offered his hand to you and you took it.

He jerked you towards him and your body crashed against his. Wrapping his arm around your waist, he kissed the corner of your lips. “Maybe we can do this again some other time.” He winked, making your cheeks flush. “Can you stop flirting with my girlfriend, hyung?” Jungwoo whined, hugging you from behind, sandwiching you between them. “I’m sorry. Your girlfriend is just too hot. You’re a lucky man.” He replied. “I know. And you’re lucky I let you have a piece of her ‘fine ass’.” Jungwoo emphasized the last two words, referencing the time Ten said that to you, which was last week.

“Excuse me?! You what?!” A voice butted in and your heads turned to the direction where it came from. It was Kun. He just got back. “Okay, I’ll step outside for maybe 10 minutes and when I get back, you guys better be decent and I’ll pretend I didn’t see nor hear anything.” He said, immediately leaving the dorm with a beet red face.

“Well, I’m gonna go wash up. Feel free to join.” Ten announced, shuffling his feet, going towards the bathroom. You looked at Jungwoo and he’s grinning at you. “Jungwoo, wha—“ you trailed off your sentence when you realize what his grin means. “Oh no. No, no, no.” You shook your head, covering your agape mouth and slowly backing off. You pointed at him, glaring, and sternly said, “for fuck’s sake, Jungwoo! We are NOT having a foursome with Kun!”.


End file.
